


dream a little dream of me

by miamaroo (BFTLandMWandSek)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candlenights, Christmas Special, Giveaway fic, M/M, Nutcracker AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFTLandMWandSek/pseuds/miamaroo
Summary: The last thing Taako wanted this year was a silly old nutcracker.(Nutcracker AU, giveaway fic for panda-apocalypse13)





	dream a little dream of me

When Taako peels back the vibrant wrapping paper, he's greeted by the dorky face of a painted nutcracker. The coat is a vibrant red, a frothy beard hanging off its jaw. He takes a moment to push the tab in the back, watching the gaping jaw open and close. Then he looks up at his circle of friends and coworkers. "Merle— what the fuck?"

Lup breaks into laughter, needing Barry to hold her upright. "What?" Merle says. "Where's your Candlenights cheer?"

"It's a fucking nutcracker, my dude!" Taako holds it up, feeling more peeved when even Davenport joins in the giggling. "I was expecting like pot brownies or like one of those really weird religious direct-to-video cartoons. What the hell am I supposed to do this with?"

Merle shrugs. "Crack nuts?"

"He has a good point," Magnus says. His wife, Julia, is sitting across his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck as she grins a brilliant smile. Her cheeks are flushed from too much alcohol, and Taako can tell that Magnus is going to have to take her home soon. So much for company holiday parties, but the guise of any of them treating this as professional went out the window when the married couple got stuck under the mistletoe. Red lipstick still covers the majority of Magnus's face and neck— the marks of a joke taken to its limit.

"Where's your holiday spirit, bro?" Lup sits on the arm of his chair, leaning over so that she can rest her elbow on his head.

"Yeah!" Merle adds.

She presses a hand to her chest, a melodramatic sigh on her lips. "This poor, poor simple old man has done everything in his power to give you a gift out of the goodness of his heart."

"Yeah..." Merle frowns. "Wait a second—"

Lup plucks the nutcracker from his hands. "This piece of junk? Some may call it that, but you wanna know what I see? I also see a piece of junk. Kobe!" She tosses it across the room, and Taako can't help but to laugh when Coulis, his black-and-white cat, leaps into the air and catches it by the mouth. Holding it down with two paws, she gnaws at it and shakes it around like the toy it is. Magnus hoots and hollers, and so does his very smashed wife.

"I'm going to call HR on all your asses," Merle says.

"Let's not." Davenport says as Lucretia rises to her feet.

"Poor thing." She rushes to Coulis. With enough soft pleads and a few scratches (Coulis doesn’t like anyone but Lup) (despite being his cat, Coulis hates Taako the most), Lucretia saves the nutcracker. She takes a moment to smooth its beard back to perfection and wipe the saliva away before arranging it neatly on the fireplace mantel. Against the decorated wreaths of pine needles, its red painted coat pops. "It's probably for the best that we call it quits for the night. We have a big day tomorrow."

"The publicity team," Barry adds with the roll of the eyes. "Oh boy."

"I'm sure I do not need to stress to you all how important this will be for the mission," Davenport says. He doesn't. As the exploration team, their division is under constant threat of being slashed from the budget. Barry had managed to pull a lot of strings to get a constant slew of donations from the land's wealthiest patrons, but it never makes the task of having to please people at the threat of their livelihoods any better. Especially when they have to have a polite, professional mixer on Candlenights day.

"No worries," Merle says with the wave of the hand. "I got it under control."

"Flirting with the enemy is not a display of cool," Julia says, sounding more sober than she is. Perhaps the mention of John, the most vocal opponent against their division at the institute is enough to flush the toxicity from her blood. Then she hiccups, which makes her snort into a fit of laughter.

Magnus presses her face into the side of his neck, hooking his arms under her legs to pick her up. She laughs as she goes, giving a little yelp as he spins her around. "Well, either way, we'll see you guys bright and early tomorrow morning."

They started cleaning up, gathering the piles of torn up wrapping paper into plastic bags. Lup had gotten an elegant shaw from Davenport in the secret gift exchange, and she keeps that and the muscle shirt Magnus had given Barry around her shoulder like a blanket. "Hey, bro-bro. You coming?"

Taako shrugs, stretching his lanky limbs across the cushions of the sofas. "I gotta cram in some Taako time first." He lifts up a lifestyle magazine, a devilish grin on his face. A thicker stack of science publications sits on the coffee table, and it goes without say that all of them are going to be read instead. "See ya."

"Alright, but don't stay here all night," she says, breezing out of the room. "Cap'n Port's going to be pissed if you leave dents in his sofa again."

* * *

A hand smooths the sides of his face. Taako screws his eyes shut, grumbling as he shoves the offending hand away. Leave it to Barry to get him and Lup confused again. He curls deeper into himself, trying to go back to sleep. Fingers toy with his bangs, and Taako finally slaps the hand away. "Gods almighty..." But when he opens his eyes, it's not Barry Bluejeans and his dorky glasses standing in front of him. Against the orange glow of the roaring fireplace is John Hunger.

John Hunger, that stupid politician set on slashing their budget to nothing.

John, _none of this research is amounting to anything so why should we fund it_ , Hunger.

John-fucking-Hunger was stroking his face.

"Hey!" Taako kicks out a leg, causing John to take a graceful step back. Sitting up, he can see the snow piling on the windowsills outside, the clock in the corner counting down the last few minutes to midnight. "What gives? What the hell are you doing here?"

John, in his ever pristine suit, grabs his arm. "Come with me."

"What—" And John yanks. Taako feels himself fall forward, but the carpeted ground only gets farther away. The pile of read scientific journals grow bigger in size, until a single sheet is the size of a building. Taako stumbles onto the carpet, the fibers now as tall as wild grass. The coffee table and sofa loom large above him as behemoths, the fire in the fireplace a wall of glowing orange. Taako looks down at his hands. The paint on every nail is the same, as is his loose pajamas shirt and pants. He's what changed— he's now the size of a toy. "How the—"

"Come with me." John pulls on his arm, dragging him into a quick run. The pristine business suit is gone, replaced with the decorative black coat of some asshole in a fictional movie, complete with silver shoulder pads and shiny buttons. He even wears a black cloak around his shoulders that glimmers with all the colors of the rainbow when the firelight hits it right.

Taako stumbles with him, too flabbergasted to even think. His senses hit him back when he sees John leading him towards a mouse hole in the far corner. “Where’re we even going?”

“We’re going to be married.”

“No!” Taako digs his heels into the ground, jerking John to a stop. “No, no, no! That’s not happening!”

John presses his lips together. “It has to! With our powers joined together, the Hunger Kingdom will reign supreme over the Sugarplum Kingdom.”

“What are you even—dude! I’m a _scientist!_ You’re on drugs! Back off!”

He’s yanked forwards, John pulling on his arm. Taako knocks into his chest, about to pull himself away, when that old arm snakes around his waist. “This decision has been made for you," John says. His fingers wrap around Taako’s chin, tipping it upwards. It’s suave, like he’s the bad boy all the teenage lifestyle magazines advertise. “I’m going to take you back to my kingdom and you’re going to be mine.”

_Clunk!_

Both turn, seeing that the nutcracker had fallen off the mantelpiece. It lays with its wood limbs limp, face down as the firelight shines on it. The joints go rigid. Life sparks through it. The nutcracker lifts itself up, face peeling off of the carpet.

The face is different from what Taako remembers. The painted features is now a rich dark complexion, braids spilling free from its tall helmet. Even with life teeming from every grain, Taako can still see the pattern of wood. The bushy gray beard hanging off his jaw still looks artificial. “Un—” The nutcracker groans and yanks off the beard, revealing a handsomely cut jawline. “Unhand him, Hunger!”

John cackles. “Well isn’t it—”

Taako jams the heel of his palm into John’s face, following it up with a kick to the groin. John shouts, losing his grip. Taako socks him in the jaw for extra measure before sprinting towards the nutcracker. “Move it, Boy Toy!” he shouts, dashing right past him.

The nutcracker scrambles to his feet, drawing the saber attacked to his belt. “Wait! Don’t go over there!”

And sure enough, around the bend of the couch is a blob of sheer darkness, the same holographic rainbow glinting on its gooey form. Taako freezes, paling at the sight of it. “Uh—”

The nutcracker grabs his hand, the wood cold to the touch, before yanking him in the opposite direction. Taako lays out the options in his head, deciding that the nutcracker given to him by a religious washout is better than the eldritch being and John Reelect-Me-For-Governor Hunger. Hand in hand, they run into the Candlenights bush. The nutcracker pulls himself onto the first branch easily, reaching down a hand for Taako. “Grab it!”

Taako just climbs up, no help from a magical toy needed. “If we’re gonna hide, we have to get higher,” he says, already climbing up the next few branches. When he looks down, he sees the nutcracker still staring straight up at him. “C’mon, Pinocchio. This isn’t my first run in with the cops.”

The nutcracker sputters. “Kravitz.”

“Huh?”

“It’s Kravitz.” He starts climbing. “I’m the prince of the Sugarplum Kingdom.”

“Tell it to someone who cares.” The top of the bush has enough sturdy branches to lean on. Faking ease (because, really, a certain amount of fake gumption is all Taako can have at this point), he lounges with his legs crossed, watching as Kravitz struggles to climb the last few branches. From his perch, Taako can easily see John directing the blobs of the Hunger into the lines of a toy soldier army. “So.”

With the least amount of grace possible, Kravitz swings his leg over the last branch, yelping as he tries to maintain his balance.

It’s cute.

Taako coughs, hiding his face behind his palm. “Are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on, or are you just going to keep doing that?”

“Doing what?” Kravitz asks.

Taako gestures vaguely. “ _That.”_

Kravitz frowns, sensing a pointless argument. “I thought you didn’t care.”

“That was then and this is now.”

“That was five minutes ago.”

Taako shrugs. “Semantics.” He sinks lower into the branch. Gaudy ornaments from a variety of tourist shops shield them in shadows, but the electric lights twined around the branches gives everything a soft glow. Even Kravitz, in all his wooden glory, looks gentler in the gold light. Taako can see every brush stroke of his painted eyes, but somehow under the light, they sparkle. For the second time in as many seconds, Taako feels his face start to heat up. “Uh, yeah. Well. Let’s say it’s a change of heart. Three sizes and all that.”

It’s utter gibberish, but the situation they’re in is nonsensical. Two and two connect, so of course Kravitz tells him his tale.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince. While he was fair and kind, he had no desire to take the throne. The royal family of the Sugarplum kingdom always prided themselves in the golden age their peaceful reigns have maintained. The prince refused to believe he could ever uphold that tradition.

On the eve of his coronation, the prince shed his crown and ran away. His mother, the queen, did everything in her power to find him, but he was determined to never be found. In his cowardice, the prince traveled out of the Sugarplum Kingdom and into the turbulent lands surrounding it. Outside of the oasis that was his home, war had ransacked the land. The Hunger’s armies were determined to take it all over, the kingdom the prince had selfishly left behind the last stronghold left to be broken.

Once entering the Hunger’s territories, the prince was discovered and captured. The king, seeing an opportunity, offered the prince a place in his court if he would help him take over the Sugarplum Kingdom. The prince refused.

For his display courage, the prince was cursed with flesh with no feeling, susceptible to all the elements. But the prince was also well-versed in the studies of magic. He cursed the king of the Hunger in turn, dooming him and his armies to never step foot into the Sugarplum Kingdom unless he could find love in someone worthy of receiving it.

Therefore, the war was drawn into a stalemate as the evil king searched for someone worthy of being loved and the prince for a way to undo the curse lain upon himself.

* * *

“I don’t know if I should be insulted or not,” Taako says once Kravitz finishes. “I mean, it’s John Hunger for crying out loud! What did I do to deserve being wooed by him? And let’s not even kid ourselves about that _wooing_." He makes quotation marks with his fingers. “That was straight out of a stranger danger handbook.”

Kravitz shrugs. “I think it’s less who-gets-sacked-with-the-bad-guy and more like who-is-generally-the-best-person-out-there.”

“And that’s me?” Taako barks a laugh. “Yeah, right.”

“I mean—well, I would think that you’re pretty smart, considering the reading material you had going on over there. And you’re kind because…uh…”

“You can’t think of anything.”

“You helped me up the bush.”

Taako glares off in the distance, refusing to watch the wooden prince sputter. “Check again, dude. No I did not.”

“Well I just get the feeling you’re very nice,” Kravitz says. “And I’ll bet that you also have a lot of humor to go with those looks.”

Taako smirks, a warm feeling swirling in his gut. “You think I’m handsome?”

“Uh…” Kravitz looks away, a finger curling around one of his stray braids. Trying to, at least. The wood doesn't bend.

Taako wants to laugh, but from the corner of his eyes, he can see more and more of the Hunger’s armies fall in formation. Many take a humanoid shape, looking like stiff toys with the features melted away. His mouth draws tight. The missions his jobs requires him to go on never gets this dicey, but he has the rough-and-tumble upbringing needed to face this head on. “Okay, so we just gotta defeat John and make sure he doesn’t get me?”

“Being turned back into a human would be nice,” Kravitz says.

“Oh, look at you. Making demands.” He winces, already feeling the sting of his own words. People learn to think before they speak in the third grade, right? Taako never had that traditional schooling, so that would explain why his people skills are in the dumpster. “Defeat the Hunger, turn you human, make me big again. Easy.”

Kravitz folds his arms over his chest. “And how do you propose we do that? The whole world sought out a way to defeat the Hunger, and no one has ever managed it. How are you going to do it, Mr. Worthy?”

"Just you watch." Taako cups the sides of his mouth. “Coulis!”

He looks towards the living room door, but the fluffy shape of his cat doesn’t appear.

“Coulis?” Kravitz snorts. “What? Is that like an anime protagonist move?”

Taako rolls his eyes and groans, this time shouting even louder, “Coulis! Lup’s here!”

A pot bangs in the kitchen. A black-and-white blur streaks across the room, a meow breaking through the air, as his cat pounces onto the rows of soldiers. They’re all the size of a children’s toy, and Coulis is a very fat cat. She yowls and paws, her whining meows like a lion’s roar to Taako’s ears.

“And that—” Taako poses, an arm akimbo as he dazzles under the electric lights of the bush. “—is how you do it.”

Kravitz snorts. “Who would’ve—”

Coulis pounces on one of the scrambling soldiers, her legs knocking into the Candlenights bush. They get barely a moment to prepare themselves before the bush tips over sideways. Taako hangs onto the branches for dear life, eyes squeezed shut as he feels the air rush around him. Impact sends a jolt through him, but through luck alone, the side of the bush he had been hanging onto is facing the ceiling. When he lets go, he falls an additional two feet before hitting the carpet.

Pushing aside the heavy cord of the lights, Taako looks around. There's Hunger soldiers struggling for life after Coulis’s vicious attack. Where’s Kravitz? Did he get flung off somewhere? The tip of a blade slides under Taako’s chin—he freezes— and it forces him to look up. There stands John, frowning. A large scratch splices his face in two, the black goop that makes up his soldiers leaking from it like blood. “I see that you truly are worthy. Rise.”

Taako raises his hands, frowning as he stands. “Yeah? Well, man. Fuck you too. Get on eharmony or something like that.”

“John.” Standing before the fireplace is Kravitz, saber drawn. His tall helmet is missing, revealing his beautiful braids for all the world to see. “It’s me you want to fight. Keep him out of this.”

John takes his eyes off Taako, laughing. “So the cowardly prince—”

Taako ducks around the blade. His movement is so swift that when John tries to jab it forwards, he’s already too late. Taako jams his elbow into John’s gut, another hand peeling the fingers off the hilt. In a second, Taako is pushing John back, aiming the tip of the blade down at him. Kravitz’s mouth is open. Amazement even shines in John’s eyes, so much so that Taako feels like he has to shrug and explain, “A sword’s like a really long knife and I’ve been in my fair share of knife fights.”

Kravitz laughs. Taako looks at him, sees how he holds a hand to his stomach as his laughter consumes his whole body, and feels even more of the warmth stretch through him.

Taako feels the leg sweep into his—and goddamn it. He goes down, breaking the first rule of a knife fight—never drop your knife. The sword clatters onto the ground, John scooping it back into his hands. Taako hears Kravitz run towards them, only to feel John’s hand curl into his hair, yanking him back to his feet. This time, the blade does more than just flirt under his chin. John jams the edge right up against his skin, keeping him restrained and on the brink of dead.

“Hold it, Prince,” John says, chest pressed to Taako’s back as he yanks his head back even more. “You don’t want your boyfriend to get hurt now.”

The look Kravitz makes is downright frightening. “Let him go, John. This is between you and me.”

“We’ve long established that isn’t the case,” John replies.

“Settle this like a king.” Kravitz raises his sword even higher. “You and me. Here and now.”

John thinks about it for a moment. “Agreed.” He drops Taako, giving him a quick kick to the gut.

Taako cries out, curling into himself as he tries to regain his breath. Fuck. Groaning, he looks up in time to see the first clash of the blades. Set against the orange blaze of the fire, their silhouettes portray a puppetry of a fight. John slashes aggressively, but Kravitz blocks it each time, dancing with the motion of the fight. Taako sits up, entranced. There has to be something he can do to help, but a part of him knows he’s in over his head.

But when Kravitz makes a misstep, John lunges forward. He drives the blade through Kravitz’s chest. Kravitz screams, falling to his knees.

“No!” Taako shouts, scrambling to his feet, rushing to get over there _now._

John places his foot on Kravitz’s shoulder, leveraging his weight as he yanks his blade free. “Poor coward prince.” He clicks his tongue. “What a shame. You won’t even live long enough to see your kingdom burn.”

Kravitz glances to the side and sees Taako running straight towards him. He gives him a sly nod. “No.” And he grins. “But you’ll do just fine.”

And Taako slams into John, shoving him into the fireplace. Flames wrap around the king, his clothes catching instantly. John’s scream is a horrible noise that makes Taako’s skin crawl. He watches as the man writhes, his skin melting into the same black goop that makes up his armies. After too much time, he evaporates, leaving behind nothing but a bad odor.

All around them, the remains of his army start dissolving like dust, but Taako couldn’t care less. He falls to his knees, arms around Kravitz. The sword left a gaping hole in Kravitz. He can feel the life seeping from the wooden limbs as the crushing sensation that is terror overcomes him. Terror as he watches Kravitz’s weak smile turn into something gentle, affection clinging to his eyes. “I think I would’ve liked to get to know you better, Taako,” he whispered.

“Don’t say that.” Taako hiccups—and he’s crying. He’s never been a pretty crier. He knows his face his splotchy, snot threatening to drip down his face. “You—you—goddamn it! You’re like this cool guy and you have a kingdom to run!And—and I didn't get the chance to be nice to you! So...”

“Because of you, my kingdom is saved.” Kravitz cups his cheek. The wood is cold. “Thank you so much…”

His voice reaches a dangerous level of quiet, and Taako does the one thing he can think to do. He springs forward, his lips pressing onto Kravitz’s. The kiss is long, brimming with all of his love and fear. Love because he likes Kravitz. He never likes anyone as quickly as he’s liked this guy and that has to mean something. Fear because he doesn’t want to have a life where he doesn’t know what that something means. He’s had enough bad tidings. For once, can’t he have something good?

Taako feels the change rather than see it. The wood under his lips warms, softening until it is the touch of skin. Under his palms, Taako feels his chest comes to life, rising up and down with breaths as a heart beat starts. Kravitz sits up, a warm hand holding the side of Taako’s face as he deepens the kiss. The fingers running down his arm are alive and kind, familiar like the glint of wrapping paper on a snowy morning.

When Taako pulls away, he sees a human Kravitz—healthy and handsome. The pattern of wood is gone, his painted features now reality. His dark skin looks beautiful in his red uniform. Hand smoothing through Taako’s hair, Kravitz takes a moment to just look at him. “Taako, I—GET UP DOOFUS!”

* * *

Taako shouts, falling off the couch at the sound of Lup’s voice. The stack of scientific journals scatter under his weight, doing nothing to soften his fall. Bright sunlight floods the living room, dominating the long-burned out ashes of the fireplace. Sitting up, Taako blinks as reality comes back to him. He fell asleep on the sofa. Of course he did. Looking around, he can see that there’s no mouse hole in the corner, that the Candlenights bush is still standing upright.

“I told you to go bed, dumbass,” Lup says. Coulis purrs in her arms, content to snuggle with her than her owner.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Taako grumbles. It was just a dream, which makes sense. He tries to stand, immediately gasping when a sharp pain jabs at his back. “Oh, fuck!”

“Ha. That’s what you get for sleeping on the sofa.”

“Uh-huh. Sure sure.” Cracking the knots out of his back, Taako’s eyes drift to the mantle piece. The green garland still decorates it with holiday cheer, but the painted red toy is gone. “Hey, Lup? Where’s my nutcracker?”

She makes a puzzled noise, following his line of sight. He highly suspects she doesn’t even remember half the things that happened last night. “Oh, um, I don’t know? Last I saw it was right there. Are you sure Coulis didn’t get to it or something?”

“Well, geez. I don’t know Lup. I just woke up.”

“Don’t get mad at me, bro.” She starts to leave. “Oh, by the way, guests are already here. Better be prepared to do a walk of shame cause no way is Cap’n Port ever gonna let you out there in your pajamas.” And with that, she leaves.

Taako supposes things could be worst. What was he going to do with a nutcracker anyways? He’s probably going to forget the whole thing in a few days. Hell, even making a walk of shame won’t be too bad. A hungover Julia and Magnus can keep a whole bruncheon entertained as he sneaks around the parlor, through the kitchen, and up the stairs to the guestroom. If someone sees him, they’ll just be dazzled by his plaid bottoms with the institute’s name written down the leg and the oversized Jeff Angel t-shirt he got that one time he babysat Angus.

But none of those plans ever factored in John Hunger and Merle having an argument in the kitchen. They go silent the moment Taako sneaks in, John’s brows shooting all the way up to his salt-and-pepper hair. “Lovely to see the maturity of the institute be on full display,” he remarks, really soaking in the Jeff Angel merchandising. “I suppose it really has been a Joyous Candlenights for you.”

Taako wishes that there was a motion he can make to indicate how much he wishes his dreams of someone burning alive were true, but a shrug will have to do. “Eh, you win some you lose some.”

John straights his pristine suit jacket. “Lose some indeed. Considering the levels of seriousness your department treats your so-called mission with, I’m sure I’m within reason to further rectify the misuse of the institutes budget—”

“I would hope that by rectify, you mean allocating a larger sum of funding.”

Taako nearly pinches himself. He has to be dreaming, since that is his nutcracker walking through the doorway, a dazzling smile on his face and bottle of champagne in his hand. A large red bow endows the neck, an obvious gift for the host. Said host is escorting Kravitz inside, immediately shooting Taako a glare when he sees him still in his pajamas. The only thing Taako can offer Davenport in return is another shrug of less bitter intent.

Kravitz is wearing a fine black suit decorated in gold, the beads in his braid a similar shade. “Honestly, Mr. Hunger,” he continues. “It’s as though you despise progress.”

John’s mouth tightens. “I don’t despise progress, though I believe we haven’t met before—”

Kravitz extends his hand. “Kravitz McAlister. I’m the head of community outreach with the Astral Incorporation.”

A grimace. “Yes, of course.”

As Kravitz pulls his hand away, his eyes meets Taako. As his heart jitters in his chest, the warm feeling pulsing through him, he sees Kravitz pause for a moment. Then, with a little flush of color in his cheeks, he turns from John and walks straight up to him. He hesitates. “Have we met before?”

Taako is breathless. “Depends. I definitely saw you in my dreams.”

Kravitz’s grin is crooked. “All good ones, I hope.”

Taako steps closer, closing the distance between then. “I don’t know. You tell me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously a little late for the season, but as we all know, Candlenights is less of a specific day and more of a feeling. I guess you can use this to help tie off all that holiday cheer. This is a giveaway fic for [panda-apocalypse13](http://panda-apocalypse13.tumblr.com), who requested some Taakitz Candlenights action and graciously allowed me to use this as an opportunity to write the only holiday au that matters. 
> 
> I don't have a lot of notes because this is so short, but do watch the Barbie Nutcracker movie, which is way cooler than this and still holds up after all these years. Also do check out panda-apocalypse13. They're a real cool person who is a lot of fun to talk to!
> 
> Have a great holiday season and a joyous candlenights! 
> 
> tumblr@miamaroo  
> twitter@miamaroo
> 
> PS: title from the famous song of the same name, which is not christmas related but like is still awesome


End file.
